Dekka's Last Stand
by Leslieisfiction
Summary: The story of Dekka at Coates on the day everyone fifteen and older disappeared.


Dekka laid down warily that night.

There are no more adults. They all disappeared today.

And she was scared.

It wasn't the lack of authority that scared her however, it was the loss of Caine's sanity.

Today after the adults disappeared, Caine called all of those with the power to the dining hall.

He stood on top of one of the tables and made an announcement in his smooth, charismatic voice:

"Tomorrow I want everyone up bright and early. Now that all of the adults are gone and some sort of wall has appeared around us we need to make a pact with the beach kids so that we will have food." He smiled over at Diana, it was obvious it was her idea.

"I thought you said you wanted to be some sort of Mayor, or something," a normal boy, but part of Caine's crew said stupidly.

Mallet. His name was Mallet.

Caine snapped on him, "Shut-up. Yes, that is what I mean. We are going to go down there and enforce law. We will have all the power of Perdido Beach and the townies will be none the wiser."

"Um, I don't think I want to do that," a heavenly voice chimed in. Brianna was standing at the other end of the crowd from Dekka.

"I agree!" Dekka called.

Brianna glanced over quickly, inhumanly quick, but Dekka caught it and smiled.

"If you don't want to join me..." Caine said, obviously plotting. He turned around; his back to the crowd. After a few seconds of contemplating, he turned back around. "That's fine. We need some people to hold down the fort, right?" He smiled sinisterly.

The kids who didn't want to go looked tense, but Caine gave them his signature smile and they felt a bit more at ease.

After a few minutes of going through details Caine finally dismissed everyone.

"If you don't want to help tomorrow," he said as he finished, "then come tell me and we'll get your names down for jobs you may be good at," he winked, reassuring the crowd that didn't want to help.

Later that afternoon Caine got a list of names down of who all didn't want to help. He made Computer Jack make a list on his internet-less PDA. Dekka glanced over as Jack typed their names into a list titled, "Drake".

Dekka knew that that meant danger, but she was smart enough not to say anything.

After the meeting she waited by the door of the cafeteria on Jack whom was last to leave.

"Jack," she said assertively, "What is Caine really planning?"

Jack was taken off guard by Dekka, "Wha-what do you mean?" He stuttered, shaking in fear.

Dekka used his fear against him, she lifted him up into a little ball of zero gravity, "You know what I mean, now spill."

Jack was shaking violently now, almost convulsing, "Caine is going to get Drake to hurt all those with powers that don't want to help him take over," he said in a rush.

Dekka contemplated on that a second. "This isn't good," she thought. This isn't good at all.

That night she didn't sleep.

She stayed up and waited until she heard the soft "clump, clump, clump," of Drake Merwin's footsteps.

She halfway hid under the covers, waiting on him to enter.

She peered through one eye as the door knob creaked open.

Light slowly spread into the room as the door opened wider.

The light hit Dekka's open eye and she closed it, pretending she was asleep.

She counted.

"One... two..."

Drake's soft footsteps got lighter.

"Clump, clump"

"Four... five..."

The footsteps stopped at the side of her bed, next to her nightstand. She peeked through her eyelids at the menacing boy in front of her.

"Ten!" She yelled, jumping out of bed and flinging Drake into the air with her power.

She ran with her hands facing Drake, and while she may have been no Brianna, she was hauling.

She ran down the corridors yelling, "Wake up! Wake up! He's after you! He's after you!" like a crazy woman. Drake was in hot pursuit of her down the hallway, embarrassed from his mistake.

She came out to the gazebo.

That's where she saw it.

Everyone, every person with power that had told Caine that they didn't want to take over Perdido, had cement blocks on their hands and ropes around their necks, tying them to the gazebo.

Dekka stood in frozen shock, but as she heard the footsteps of pursuit behind her, so she had to think fast.

She turned and faced the pursuing Drake. She watched as he got closer and closer, not realizing she had a plan in mind.

Dekka was about ten paces out of the doorway. Drake was gaining quickly on her, but just as he stepped out the door, gravity was turned off from under him and he was furiously running no where.

Suddenly Dekka felt like she was being picked up by an invisible hand. She cursed as Caine used his power to throw Dekka against a wall. She crumpled against it, almost knocked unconscious. Drake walked over and kicked her in the head. Dekka felt the blood running from her head, but couldn't find the strength to put a hand to it.

She cursed at Drake as he carried her limp body over to a hole dug in the ground. Drake placed her hands in wet cement.

Dekka laid there, trying to gather her thoughts. She mentally went over everything; her name, age, location, mom's name, dad's name... Her eyes popped open. Drake, Caine, and Diana weren't paying her any attention as she turned on her power and lifted the hardening cement into the air.

"What the-" Diana said, noticing the blobs of hardening cement in the air.

"Drake!" Caine yelled.

Dekka felt the rocks fall against her hands as Drake hit her upside the head with a shovel.

When Dekka woke up she felt horror. She saw the cement block on her hands and screamed, she screamed a soul-retching scream, filled with pure terror and panic.

The other kids looked at her, empathizing with her. They knew the terror, they felt the horror.

They were all part of the same nightmare now.


End file.
